


Spur of the Moment

by BeaconsKeaton



Series: Shitty Albian Oneshots [1]
Category: Het huis Anubis | Das Haus Anubis | House of Anubis, House of Anubis
Genre: Albian_Stanman_Trash ignores canon pairings as hard as possible, Fluff, I'm in rare pair hell, LMAO, M/M, Omg I'm going to regret this aren't I, Please don't read this lmao, This fic is also known as:, ahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaconsKeaton/pseuds/BeaconsKeaton
Summary: Just some random Alfie X Fabian shit that I wrote because no one else ships them and I got desperate (please ignore me)





	

Eddie swung the Anubis House door open, the other’s filing in behind him, all of them breathing heavily as they attempted to catch their breath. Fabian was the last of the group, shutting the door behind him as he glanced wildly at the others. “What happened back there?” A beaming smile danced across Alfie’s lips as he regarded Fabian’s statement and extended his arms slightly.

“We stopped it. We stopped it!” He exclaimed, somewhat flailing his arm in excitement and meeting Eddie’s arm in a high five, before glancing over at Fabian and smiling at the blissful expression on his face as he laughed. The two boys then smiling at each other for a moment, that concentration broken by a snarky remark from Joy about how they all needed a new hobby, he chuckled lightly before turning his direct attention back to Fabian.

“What do I do with this?” Fabian inspected the golden bracelet in his hand, then looking back to the group. Patricia interjected from beside him “Who cares? It’s not like anybody’s gonna need it for like, another hundred years.” She then turned around and followed Joy up the stairs. Fabian looked up at Alfie, a warm smile making its way to both boy’s lips.  
“A shiny one there, for you sir.” The two boys chuckled as they moved closer to each other, grabbing each other’s hand excitedly. “How cool was that?” Alfie smiled widely, moving his face slightly closer to Fabian’s. “I can’t believe we did it!” They then began moving along the corridor, the both of them still jittery from excitement. “Fabian and Alfie save the day once again.”

Fabian playfully elbowed Alfie as he blushed slightly at the boy’s laugh, which caused another smile to spread across his lips. The two boys subconsciously moved closer to one another, neither of them really noticing until they felt the other’s lips brush their own. Both boys stared at each other for a moment, faces flushed red as their minds whirred.  
“I, uh…” Fabian chocked out, glancing over at Alfie, who perked up at the pair of eyes looking at him. “Did you want to?” Both boys blushed heavily at that statement, Alfie let a bashful smile slip onto his lips at the thought of kissing Fabian. “Yeah, I do…” Fabian sent Alfie a slightly shocked look, his entire face lit up with a furious blush. Alfie took a small step closer to the other boy.

“You okay with this?” Alfie blushed slightly as Fabian nodded, moving in closer so that their lips brushed, Fabian then making the first move and tentatively pressed his lips to Alfie’s. The two of them kissing for a few seconds before they heard a slam, causing them to hesitantly move apart, just as Eddie walked down the hallway and into his room, giving both boys a smile. Both boys smiled warmly at each other, matching blushes adorning their faces, Alfie cleared his throat quietly before glancing questioningly back at Fabian.

“Dude, what are we now?” Fabian blushed furiously before smiling bashfully into Alfie’s eyes. “We can maybe… date if you want?” Fabian chuckled at the way Alfie’s face lit up, smiling widely at him. “Yeah, I’d like that.” The both of them with bright smiles on their faces as they laughed slightly under their breath. Alfie then leaning over to lightly kiss Fabian’s cheek, as the two of them then lacing their hands together and walking off together into the other room.


End file.
